


Alphys Ruins Christmas

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [26]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/F, Height Differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: Alphys knocks over the Christmas tree trying to put the star on top.





	

“Here,” Undyne says, taking the ornament from Alphys’ outstretched hands, putting it on one of the upper branches of the tree. Alphys blushes, murmurs a muffled thank you to Undyne. Undyne grins wryly, stands back to inspect their handiwork.

“The bottom half of the tree is looking very decorated,” she observes, and Alphys blushes harder.

“I couldn’t reach –“ Alphys starts to explain but Undyne laughs, sweeps her up in her arms, cradles her against her chest.

“I’m just making fun,” she says, kissing the top of Alphys’ head. Alphys lets her breath out in a big sigh, wills the tension out of her arms and shoulders. She was afraid Undyne wouldn’t like it, the tree, she means. She’d looked around for a chair to stand on but they were all in the kitchen and she hadn’t wanted to go in and bother Undyne while she was making their hot chocolate.

Back in the kitchen the kettle starts whistling and Undyne sets Alphys down, tousles her horns gently. “It’s just missing one thing,” Undyne says, jutting her chin at the tree. “The star on top. I’ll get it for you in a second, let me just get the hot chocolate.” Then she’s gone again, bustling out of the room. Alphys manages to reach out, trace her hands along Undyne’s hip as she goes, and Undyne half-turns before she leaves, blows Alphys a kiss. Even though Undyne can’t see she reaches out, catches it, applies it gingerly to her cheek.

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

‘This really shouldn’t be that difficult,’ Alphys tells herself for the dozenth time as she perches on the windowsill, spreading her legs wide to maintain her balance. She’s got the star clutched tightly in her hand and now all she has to do is lean out far enough, put it on the top of the tree. ‘Focus,’ she tells herself, starts to lean out, carefully, carefully, using her tail as a counterbalance –

“What are you doing?”

Alphys yelps, pitches forward and into the tree. She clings onto it out of instinct, then the tree overbalances, collapses onto her in a shower of pine needles and ornaments. Undyne rushes over, the hot chocolate forgotten, lifts the tree off of Alphys. Their eyes meet and Alphys hurriedly rearranges her glasses, brushes needles off of her clothes. Then she bursts into tears and Undyne leans down, picks her up again, carries her over to the couch, croons over her.

“I ruined everything,” Alphys mumbles. Undyne rolls her eyes, runs a hand down Alphys’ cheek.

“Were you trying to put the star on top?”

“Yeah,” Alphys nods, looking somewhere in the region of Undyne’s elbow. Undyne takes Alphys’ chin gently, lifts her eyes to Undyne’s own.

“I told you I’d do it in a minute,” Undyne chides gently. Alphys murmurs something. “What was that?”

“I wanted to impress you,” Alphys admits.

“Alphys,” Undyne begins, mild note of exasperation in her voice, “You don’t have to try to impress me. You already impress me. All the stuff you do in your lab – that impresses me. You sticking a stupid star on top of a dumb tree won’t impress me.”

“Really?”

“Really really,” Undyne promises, leaning in, kissing Alphys on the tip of her snout. Alphys laughs, kisses Undyne on the chin, and then they wrap their arms around each other. Alphys buries her head in Undyne’s breasts and Undyne laughs. “You’re so cute,” she says, looking down at the little lizard fondly.

“You’re so cool,” Alphys mumbles into Undyne’s chest, and Undyne chuckles, deep and throaty, sounding like thunder from Alphys’ position.

Outside the wind is starting to pick up and the snow is smearing itself across the cabin’s thick windows, but inside it is very warm indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the cutest stories I've written, I think. Undyne and Alphys have a really sweet dynamic that's only really paralleled by Brill later, but there are key differences between the two that I think are pretty important. The main difference, obviously, is how much I write about either. Alphys is unfortunately very underrepresented in this series; if I had to guess I'd say it was just a sort of general reaction by requesters, there's already a ton of Undyne/Alphys stuff out there and not so much Undyne/Reader because everyone seems to treat some elements of canon as being sacred. No point to that, if you ask me. It's immediately visible even on this site - my Undyne/Reader fics get around 20 views the day I post them, but my Undyne/Alphys stuff gets 3-4 times that.
> 
> Ironically, I only ever wrote so much Undyne/Reader stuff because it was what got requested, but even so people used the numbers to claim that I hated Alphys or whatever. I didn't like her much in the game but that's nothing I can't fix in my own writing.
> 
> When you're writing anything involving two characters of the same sex, you have to be extremely careful with your pronouns to make sure it's always clear who you're talking about. While I'm writing I'm typically pretty good about it but guaranteed whenever I go over something a second time I always find problems with it. It's pretty simple to fix, but I'm too lazy to edit these much - they're only fanfiction.


End file.
